Coaxial cables having uniform characteristic impedance along their entire length (for example, 50 Ohm) are widely used for efficient and distortion-free transmission of high-frequency signals ranging from MHz to GHz bands. Depending on desired characteristic impedance and other parameters of the coaxial cables, they are made in various dimensions and designs. Generally, a coaxial cable consists of a center conductor made of a copper or a copper alloy solid wire, surrounded by polyethylene or other plastic dielectric, a braided outer conductor made of tinned copper wire, and an insulating protective layer or jacket. The outer conductor of some coaxial cables is made in the form of a tubing without external jacket.
Coaxial cables are usually used in data networks for transmission and reception of data signals of relatively high frequencies. In many cases, it is necessary to use a coaxial connector for linking together such coaxial cables and circuit boards processing such signals. This is due to the fact that soldering a coaxial cable directly to a circuit board results in a poor maintenance serviceability.
Examples of conventional connectors for joining coaxial cables to circuit boards can be found in Patent Disclosures JP (1990)-223169 and JP (1991) 3-1460 made by the inventor of this utility model. In the first example, a pressure-type signal contact and a semi-cylindrical ground contact for the outer or grounding conductor are arranged inside the housing. A prepared and stripped coaxial cable is connected to these signal and ground contacts and clamped by the hinged cover. As the result, the signal conductor and the ground conductor of the coaxial cable become connected respectively to the signal contact and the ground contact. The connector according to the second example, has basically the same design as the first example; that is, it has a pressure-type signal connector and a semi-cylindrical ground contact to which the prepared end of the coaxial cable is clamped by means of the hinged cover.
Disadvantages of the connectors according to the examples described above are that they are of relatively complicated design, are expensive, and do not satisfy the requirements of miniaturization and high-density assembly. In addition, the process of connection of a coaxial cable to the connector is almost as complicated as soldering.
The purpose of this invention consists in offering a coaxial cable connector which is small enough for high-density assembly and provides simple and reliable connection.